The Aftermath
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: Takes place just after the season1 DA finale... AU *finished*
1. Max @ Mantcore, and Logan misses Max

DA: The Aftermath  
Dark Angel is the property of 20th Century Fox, James Cameron and Chris Eglee. Not Me.   
  
~Part 1~   
Logan:   
I don't think i have ever felt this much pain in my life. Not even when i was shot by Bruno that was a mere pinprick compared to what I am feeling now... I wonder around all day and find my self at such places as Crash, Jam Pony, and Max and Original Cindy's Apt. Bling keeps saying I need to scream, to channel all my pain into one area and let it all out. I tried that. I passed out from lack of oxygen. I just couldn't scream enough. Some of Max's "brother's and sister's" have dropped by, they are planning an attack on Manticore and want to know if i want to help. I nearly blow there ears off screaming, "F**k YES!!" So they have dropped by every other day, to get information and i spend half the night researching for them, the other half trying to sleep. I guess i'm kind of running on empty. No scratch that. The only thing that keeps me going are two things, the thought of bringing down Manticore, and that B@*%h Renfro, who i recently discovered runs Manticore now, and the slight hope of Max being alive. Maybe they were able to save her. But that just p***es me off even more because they probably will experiment on her. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't destroy Manticore. I can't stand living without Max. She was my Angel. She was my true love. This is killing me. I can barely breath.  



	2. Max @ Manticore, and Max misses Logan

| | |~Max's Perspective~ | |************************************** | |I am runnig through the woods. I see a kid appear from the brush. | |It is me. No, it is my clone. I ask her, 'Do you know who I am?'. | |She chuckles to herself, and pulss out a gun. !!BAM!! | |She shot me. I cant beleive it. O god. Everything is going dark. | |Where's Logan. I cant die now! O my god. What about Logan? he will| |be so sad. i see someone coming through the brush. Logan. he | |starts to cry. He tells me not to die. I tell him i love him. He | |tells me not to go. Lydecker comes and tells him to leave me. | |Logan stays. And then... black. | |I have been having that dream alot lately. Most of the time, | |Renfro is there. She keeps telling me about how i have the heart | |of a soldier, and how me and zack have come home to her. I tell | |her she's full of s**t and to leave me alone. I wonder about | |Logan. What is he doing? is he alright? I have to get back to him.| |He is my one true love. I could never love anyone else except him | |in my life. My pain is almost physical. I dont think there is a | |single concious moment that i dont cry. it is so so hard. I start | |to develop a plan in my head. I know, once i get well, Manticore | |is going to use me the way the were going to use Tinga. Well, | |thats not going to happen. at midnight... there is a nurse who | |checks on me. She is very small, fragile, and weak-minded. If I | |cry out, she rushes towards me and asks if she can get me | |anything. She has left me several times, and left me un-attended. | |She has grown to trust me. Big Mistake. The only reason I havent | |left before, is that I was to weak. They had to repair my heart. | |Renfro tries to tell me that Zack shot himself and gave me his | |heart, but i know better. She's trying to get in my head. She | |thinks she's in control, she knows whats going on. Whatever. She | |has no clue whats going on except for what ppl say to her face. | |People are always talking about what a coniving b*$%& she is. | |Maybe people who work at Manticore catually have half a brain. | |O god i miss Logan. I would Trade my Ninja just for 5 more minutes| |with him. I cry so much, that i cant cry anymore. I am litaraly | |(sp?) cried out. I am also dehydrated. Great. More security. Just | |as well though. I need to pretend im all sickly and weak, like my | |extra stem cells havent already kicked in. I would actually laugh | |if i wasnt in such a f*%&in rotten mood. O well, max. You just | |gotta keep your head in the game. You'll see Logan soon. You just | |cant risk dying. | |******************************************************************| | | |I need feed back! No silent readers! the more feedback i get, the | |more i write! | 


	3. Together at last!

| | |~Logan~: | |I have received a note from one of... Max's... friends. I can | |barely speak her name. god I miss her so much. in my dreams, I see| |her eyes. forever eyes. I had a dream about her eyes 5 years | |before we met. That's how I came up with eyes only. because in my | |dream, could only see her eyes. I need max. I need max more than a| |man in the dessert needs water. I can't get over the feeling of | |her still being alive. I can still feel her presence. I wonder, if| |she is alive, if she's in Manticore. or has she escaped. no. she | |would have contacted me. she loves me too. I know it. she means | |the world to me. even if hey have only kept her body, I still need| |to see her again. I need to see her before I kill myself. I need | |to be with her. I miss the way my mood instantly brightens and I | |know that she's there. miss the way she does that sneaky little | |walk thing but I can feel her in the room. I even miss when I'm | |writing poetry about her and she tries to sneak a look at it. but | |what I miss the most is her: Max; her touch, her walk, her hair, | |her personality, her eyes, her soul, her heart. | |~Max~: | |tonight is the night. I am breaking out tonight. sure, I was going| |to wait but Renfro is catching on. I can't let that happen. got to| |keep one step ahead. tonight. grab the night nurse. switch clothes| |and grab her pass. tie her up. then hit the road. I wonder if I | |should look for Zack. no. I wont. that will just get me caught. | |plus, he has probably already broken out. so there. I need to get | |to Logan. it has become a physical need, like sleep, water, and | |food. I need to hear his little conspiracy theories. need to see | |him hard at work on his computer. need to sneak up on him while | |he's writing poetry. have to see his face when he turns around and| |I'm there. the way his face lights up when I walk in. o god. I | |need Logan. I have to be with him. no matter what. | |***************************************************************** | | | |I made it out. thank god. I finally got out of that hellhole. I | |"commandeered" a motorcycle. humph. commandeer. That's just a | |fancy word for steal(stole). jeez. I am so giddy with happiness | |that I almost ran this motorcycle into a tree. not that I wouldn't| |survive it. the thought of getting back to Logan is enough to make| |me waltz through burning buildings with out even coughing. I feel | |invincible. but I got to get that out of my head. got to get to | |Logan... in one piece, nothing foolish. Can't risk that. I have to| |get to Logan. Can't wait another night. yes. I'm in Seattle. yes. | |thank you lord. now.. to Logan's house. I think I'll break in | |again, same as when I first met him. ... ok I'm on the roof got my| |rope, make a little noise. yes thats right... now slide down the | |rope, don't fall and make and ass of yourself... | |************************* | |~Logan~: | |WHAT WAS THAT!?!? someone is breaking in, the same way max did the| |first time we met... damn, and everything reminds me of her now. | |ok. don't panic. grab your gun. walk over there. THERE! I see | |them! omygod! I'm getting the feeling! the one I always get when | |I'm in the same room as Max! no. It's not max. its just cuz they | |broke in the same way as her. calm down. damn! you lost them. | |someone is grabbing you from behind and sobbing. you whirl around.| |MAX! Oh God!!! It's Max!! Oh my God! "Max how are you?" she says, | |"Fine, now that I'm here with you." You kiss her. She kisses you | |back. | 


	4. the Surprise

Max:  
  
Finally back. How great it is. Logan got all my stuff from OC and I'm moving in with him. Ahh. Logan. I love the very thought off him. I hate to be apart from him, even when going to the bathroom. It's amazing. Were like newly weds. Speaking of weds; I think we are going to be engaged. I find jewelry shop numbers on Logan's computer. And a statue seems to have disappeared. When I ask Logan about this, he says, "what a lovely/crappy day out!" or "how's Original Cindy?" o Blue lady. I love him so much. I love him so much that I can barely contain myself. One look at Logan I and I spring to his side like a magnet to metal. The same is for him. What a handy dandy object that exoskeleton is. Thank God for Phil. Oh Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan. How did I live without you?  
  
Logan:  
  
I am going to propose to Max. I got the ring. Well, I have it picked out and reserved, but I have to send Bling to go get it. I am going to prepare a romantic dinner and pop the question when the time is right. I hope she says yes, although I'm sure she will. Oh god, I love Max. I can barely breath without her. The smell of her hair, the fullness of her lips, the way she pretends to be so big and bad, but still likes to have someone to hold times get tough. I love the very essence of her. She is my angel.  
  
Tonight's the night. I'm going to propose to night. I'm so nervous. God I hope she says yes. I told her to go shopping with original Cindy. Man, did I have to twist her arm! She just didn't want to leave! This is a good sign I think. Maybe she'll be more likely to say yes thin. God I hope so. To have Max as my wife forever, it just seems too good. The idea tickles me. Makes me have a sense of awe, of hope, of love. I bustle around the house, as I get ready for the dinner. The time is 3:57. Max will come home at 5:00. I hope. If all goes according to plan, and I hope it does. Max, Max, Max. Let's see, because she's part feline, Ill cook that chicken that she likes. And ill have some pre-pulse wine set out for her. ** Ok, everything is in the oven. Now, for me. Good lord! Look at me! I'll have to take a shower, wait! If max says yes, we can take a bath together. SNAP OUT OF IT CALE! For now at least. STOP! Focus. ok, the shirt she got me for Christmas, even though its holey because I wear it so much, and the pants she bought me when she got back. and then she can take them off. NO! Quit it, Cale! Looking in mirror all right, don't screw this up you idiot. She's more important then to you then your own life.  
  
All right, you are all ready and you are putting the finishing touches on everything, getting the candles, lighting them, making everything perfect, like her. Oh my god, she's at the door.  
  
Bwahahahahaha!! this is all for now! Now, unless I get good feedback, I'm not writing anymore! Bwahahahahahahaha! 


	5. Hey Cindy

PARADISE: a sequel to The Aftermath  
  
~Max~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Cindy opens the door.  
  
I stand there with my hands behind my back.  
  
"Hey sugar! Long time no see! What you been up to boo?? And why haven't you called me?? Logan came by a few days ago and got all your stuff. Sorry."  
  
"Hey girl!" I give her a big hug. "Sorry I didn't call, but they don't let us make long distance calls at Manticore."  
  
Cindy gasps. "You went back there?"  
  
"No, my clone shot me in the heart so they felt bad and fixed my heart up. I was legally dead for 10 minutes. And while I was there, they figured they'd try to get me some action and paired me up with a breeding partner." I managed to say this with a straight face.  
  
Cindy laughed. Then she looked at me with horror and said "for real?"  
  
"Yep" I say. "For real. But I'm back now and I have a surprise for you." I take my hand from behind my back and show Original Cindy my hand. My ring finger to be exact.  
  
Cindy gasps again. "Boo! You better stop that before I hyperventilate! Holy crap!! Look at the size of that rock on your finger!! Pause is that what I think it is?" she says hopefully.  
  
"Yep!!" I say, my smile so big, the only thing showing on my face are my teeth. "Logan proposed last night. I said yes of course, it was really romantic, though. He said he bought me anew pair of gloves cuz my old ones are worn out. So I slip my hands into them and there's something in there. I pull it out and see this enormous rock on a gold band. I started bawling when Logan said, 'Will you marry me?' I managed to choke out a yes."  
  
Cindy had started to cry. "I'm so happy for you!! She paused again. "Can I be maid of honor?"  
  
"Of course!" I said. "Speaking of that, would you want to come dress shopping with me?"  
  
Cindy looked at me, tears coming from her eyes. "I would love to."  
  
********************************** 


	6. Shopping

Original Cindy: I'm just sittin, chillin in mah crib when someone knocks at the door. I figure its some Walter-Wannabe, so I walk up they're nice and slow putting the most annoyed look possible on my face. I open the door real slow like, and almost fell to the ground. It was mah home girl, max, n she had this look on her face like the sky opened up and gave her diamonds. I was pretty close though. ******************************************************************* Me an Max walk down the street, both so happy ta see 'chother that both our faces are only showin teeth. We gonna go buy her a weddin dress. Ol' blue eyes popped the q. now she got a rock on her finger the size o the space needle. We decided to go to the shop we went to get her old dress at, that was a fine dress. She looked damn hot in that bitch. So we walk up there and go inside. As usual, (I guess) that woman looks at us like we just crawled out o the gutta. We ask her where the weddin dresses are and she points out the direction, somewhat reluctantly. But we don't care. We both are so x-cited that we can barely contain it. We pick out three of four dresses, and I sit down and wait for her to come back out with it on. The first dress, well, makes her look like the banged the gong so now they have to tie the knot, so we move on. The second one makes her look like a corpse. But the third one, had ta pinch my self to see if it was fer real. She looked like an angel. The dress was strapless, and the tope was white and silver, it was embroidered or something. The bottom was flowing silk whit little silver flowers, like the ones on the top piece. That was the one we had to get. I said to her, "Girl, you look damn fine!! I can barely believe that it's for real." Max just smiled.  
  
NO SILENT READERS!! I NEED FEEDBACK!! 


	7. THE DAY

~*Logan*~ Max is shopping. With Cindy. Such a common little thing, yet I feel as though she is in Japan right now. Half a world away. I feel, an ache in my heart when she leaves, even if its just to go shopping for a wedding dress. Now that brings a smile to my face. Wedding. Marriage. Together. Forever. With the one you love. Max. My angel. But I still miss her right now. I am staring a video screen I have, its hooked to a camera in the lobby. So I can see when she comes back. Minutes pass and I start to pace. I now it will take a while for her to get back, but I still am worried about her. I want her by me now. ****************************************** She's back!! Ok, gotta hide, shut off the video screen, cant see the dress, its bad luck.. I love Max. The smell of her hair. Her eyes. Her personality. The very essence of her. She's with me right now, and I think that this is truly paradise. I can't wait until our wedding day. Only a few more days. we have every thing picked out and ready, Bling will be the best man, Cindy the maid-of-honor. Herbal is going to give Max away, and Sketchy will be the ring bearer. A small wedding yes, but it will be worth more to me than anything else in the world, when each of us says those two magical words. I do. and then, when the preacher says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." (Sigh) That day can't come soon enough. ~*Max*~ I have a secret. It's for Logan. But he will find out soon enough. This will shock him. 


	8. THE DAY part 2

Logan:  
  
I am so nervous. I can't believe how nervous I am. I think my stomach is eating itself.  
  
For one, today is the day I'm marrying Max. For the other, I'm going to surprise her at the wedding. Yep, I'm going to surprise her, by standing up, and kissing our first kiss as husband and wife, standing. I just hope she doesn't run. oh god, please don't let her run. No. She isn't going to run. She's not. I trust her. ((sigh)) I'm so nervous. I'm so nervous. Ok, I'm gonna get through this. I, I just can't believe she picked me. I can't believe the most beautiful woman I've ever met, is going to pick me, ME! I must be the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Max:  
  
I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. O.C. and Kendra have finished with my makeup and hair. Wow. I hope Logan likes the way I look. I look at my dress and I smile. I had a dream once, while Logan was in the hospital, we danced, and I wore a dress. The day I went shopping with O.C. for dresses, I saw it. Hanging on the racks. It was like a. a. a miracle, but that doesn't sound right. I really can't explain what it was like, but it was phenomenal.  
  
I grin as I watch myself twirl in the mirror. Kendra snuck up behind me and whispers in my ear, "You look so beautiful, darling. I'm so happy for you." I smiled and gave Kendra a hug. "Thank you, girl. I want to thank both of you for supporting me, letting me stay here the night before and then helping me with my makeup and stuff. I guess I just wanna say, Thanks."  
  
"No prob, girl, like I said." Kendra replied.  
  
"'Twas my pleasu-a, boo." And then she wrapped me in a hug.  
  
"You know Logan's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you at the altar, don't you? 'Cuz you look like an angel." Original Cindy whispered to me, dropping her usual slang.  
  
Herbal stuck his head into the private little room they were getting read in.  
  
"Showtime, my darlings." then he grinned at me.  
  
"The heavens have opened, on this almightiest of days, and they dropped an angel into this church," he said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Thanks, Herbal," and I planted a kiss on his cheek. Kendra left with one of Sketchy, then Cindy left with Herbal. A little while later, I heard the piano strike up familiar notes.  
  
It was my turn to walk up the aisle, to my soon-to-be husband. Logan. Logan Cale. My one and only love. Forever and ever, until I push up daisies. I start to walk up the aisle, and everyone turns and stares at me. Logan's mouth drops and an odd sort of look springs onto his face, a look of recognition. like he's seen me in this dress before. but that of course cant be possible. I suddenly become aware of everyone staring at me, and the fact that I'm going to be with Logan for the rest of my life, and it will be my fault if Manticore ever hurts him. I almost turn and run, I couldn't bear doing that to Logan, but I look into his eyes once more, and I'm hooked. There's no possible way I could do that to him, our relationship would suffer greatly if I did it, and it was hard enough getting to him, after all we've been through. I am now up by Logan. I stare into his eyes as the preacher rambles on. Finally, I surface long enough to hear the preacher say,  
  
"Do you, Max Guevara, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to ho-"  
  
"I do." I said, rushing the pries, and instantly blushed, but the priest just winked at me.  
  
"Do you, Logan Cale, ta-"  
  
"Yes, I do." Said Logan, and he blushed to. I smiled at him, and felt a great rush of emotion washing over me. He was my husband. My name is now, Max Cale. That sounds so: perfect. This is amazing.  
  
Logan:  
  
As soon as she stepped out into the aisle, my mouth dropped. She looked exactly like she did in my dream. She was wearing this grin like she knew about it, about the dream. When she saw me put 2 and 2 together, she looked puzzled for a moment, like I felt. But that didn't matter.  
  
"Do you, Logan Cale, ta-"  
  
"Yes," I rushed, then blushed just like Max did when she did the same thing I did. I gazed into her eyes, and realized it was time for the surprise. The priest rambled on for a little while, then I heard the key words coming.  
  
"I now pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Cale; husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Max started to bend down to kiss me, when I stood up. She looked so surprised, then she smiled deep, and kissed me. I never wanted to let go of that kiss. I wanted to live in that moment forever. Good thing I got various people to take pictures of that moment from several angles. Now I have that moment captured; in my memory, and in a photograph. When we finally came up for air, I looked into her eyes, she was crying. I wiped away her tears and said,  
  
"Don't cry, my angel. Don't cry." Then I kissed her again.  
  
******************** 


	9. Heat

Max's POV  
  
*************  
  
Logan is talking to Sketchy and Herbal. Damn that boy is fine! Oh god it's hot in here. He looks so great in a tux, he makes we want to jump his bones right here and now and .. Wait what's a matter with me??? Its my wedding I shouldn't be so worried about that, yet. "Was a ma'er boo. You look flushed. Oh my god. Did she just say what I thought she said? "D-did you just say, 'Flushed'?" I looked at her, pleading with her to deny what I knew was true. "Uh, yea. I did. Sorry? Why you all hyped out about bein' 'Flushed'?" "Oh Cindy, that means I'm in heat." Cindy looked at me, shaking her head. "Then why you so worried boo! Your honeymoon's comin' soon, you'll get to scratch." "But that's exactly what I don't want!!! I want it to be real for our first time. I want it to be Me." Oh god. how am I going to explain this to Logan..  
  
Logan's POV  
  
*************  
  
I was talking with Sketch and Herbal, who were congratulating me, when I noticed something. Max was looking at me the way she did before she got lost at. before she, left. She was looking very flushed. I hope she not sick! Then Cindy came up to her and Max's sultry look was replaced by a oh- my-god-no horrified kinda look. And I had a pretty good guess why. She was in Heat. 


	10. HoneyMoon

Max's POV  
  
********  
  
I woke up in Logan's arms. It's been 4 days since my wedding, and I have come to a conclusion. I am going into my super-charged heat stages. Which means, just like a cat, I have reached my "sexual maturity". Woo-hoo. I am so thrilled. Well, at least I get to spend my 'times' with Logan. That brings a smile to my face. Logan stirs, but doesn't wake. He sleeps with a smile on his face. I'm glad he's happy. "Hello Mr. Logan Cale. This is Mrs. Logan Cale. I just wanted to say, I love you, Mr. Logan Cale. I kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips before snuggling into his snuggly warmth. Just before I drift off to sleep, I hear a faint voice saying..  
  
Logan's POV  
  
********  
  
"I love you too." I reply to Max just as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
I just spent the best days of my life theses past few days with my new bride, Max. My darling Max. The Angel in the Dark. The one to watch over me, the one sent for me to watch over. I remember the night she took my poem from my poem book. I knew she'd done it. She thinks she's so sneaky. It's adorable. I had a back-up one, so I could think about her constantly. It especially helped during those few months she was. away. But it's all over now. She's here with me, and that's all that matters. Manticore will never bother us again. Ever. I thought up this limerick about her, lying all snug in this bed. It goes like this:  
  
You don't seem so Dark,  
  
My Angel, voice like a harp,  
  
You've blessed my heart.  
  
You look so snug.  
  
Rapped up in this rug.  
  
Floating around on this ark.  
  
I wanted to get up, but I just couldn't drag myself away from her. So I yawned and said, "Is that trout leaping out there?" As I hoped, Max's feline DNA kicked in. she flew out of bed and almost jumped of the cruise ship we managed to find for our honeymoon. She stopped herself, obviously thinking it would be best if she had clothes on first. I sheepishly handed her "Her" robe. The one I had specially made. It says "Mrs. Max Guevara Cale". I have one that says: "Mr. Logan Cale". We hugged each other, and watched the sun rise on the Pacific. 


	11. This is it..

The End  
  
1 Finè  
  
And all other things that mean the end…  
  
So, did you enjoy my story? Hope you did, cuz this was the end… 


End file.
